You make my life worth living
by JaspeR.SayS.RelaX.0001
Summary: Bella is a guardian of humans from all things supernatural, she's sent to forks high school to watch over the teenagers, to keep them from harm. She hates it there, but finds herself making friends with the ones that she least expected. A sarcastic story.
1. Im sociable Not

**A/n: Hey. I had this idea a while ago. Lets see how it goes dudes :)**

**LETS ROLL!**

**BPOV**

Well, so starts another year of cliche drama at high school. I love it so much. Note the sarcasm.

But seriously, it just gets boring, same old, same old. Every Year. And this is'nt any _normal_ year for me. Its my first year as a guardian. I've only been trainig for a year, and it wasn't easy, but I managed to get through the training to be strong enough to guard the human population. In this case, idiotic teeneagers. _Greeeaat._

I got sent to this small insignificant town because of a coven of vampires. Stupid vampires.

But I suppose some mug has to do it. Yay me.

Im not exactly human, obviously, I just look and smell like one to all paranormal creatures. If they could tell I was here to keep an eye on them, they'd know to get rid of me quicker.

I was as about as strong of an average vampire, maybe more so, I've never felt inclined to try it.

This first day hadn't been exactly a walk through the park. Firstly because apparently the way im dressed is differant, weird, not normal. Who gives a shit.

Not me.

I was wearing black skinnys, red converse, and a black undershirt with long sleeves, and a plain dark purple t-shirt over that. I was pale, which adds to the 'look' apparently.

They were calling me Emo. I didn't give a fuck to be honest. I looked like a douche in light colours, and I didn't like baby pink or girlie shit like that. It makes me look weak. If they think they're gonna be able to pick on me, they got another thing coming. Fuckers.

I was only half way through the crappy school day, with lunch, biology, and gym to get through. Gym, how I loathe you. It just makes my day even fucking better.

As I walked out of my art class, the teacher, Ms. Feeners called me back in just before I could get out. I walked back in and watched all the others walk out, snickering at me as they went. I noticed a girl who's name I couldnt be fucked to remember, but had been taking the piss the entire hour, mouth 'emo' to me as she walked out cackling with her hyena friends. Bitches.

"Yes ?" I said in a bored voice. Seriously, who had a name like Feeners, anyway?

"I noticed that you were'nt getting involved in the class discussion today about colours. You _need_ to know how important colours are, if you are to pass this class!" she practically screeched at me. Wow. She needs a fucking chill pill. And a Tic Tac.

"I think any idiot could tell you what colours were." I said, not backing down, because I didn't think she was succeding in intimidating me. _Dumbass._

She was speechless. Ha ha.

"Well it was _real_ swell Miss, but Im starved, catch ya' later." I said walking out smirking as she stood gaping at me.

I walked into the cafeteria and the whole school, meaning only about two hundred teenagers, stopped to stare at me like I had a massive growth on my face.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" I said, and some looked away with scowls, but some just kept on staring at me. _Douche bags._

As I walked to one of the empty tables next to the group I was here to keep an eye on, something, or some_ fucker_, tripped me. I caught myself on the edge of the table, but my tray of food wasn't so fortunate, and splatted all over the floor._ Great._

I turned to look at the source of my almost-fall, and saw the girl that mouthed 'emo' at me on the way out of art class.

"Oops!" she said, in a completely sarcastic voice, that just got on my pecks. She turned to her hyena's to join in the cackling. You would think it was their job to laugh like spacs.

"No hard feelings, Bella," she said, and I was'nt surprised she knew my name. Everyone did by now.

"Sure," I said, grabbing the hand she had held out for me to shake. "No hard feelings." I said as I shook her hand with just enough force to cause her a little pain. Her smirk starting to morph into a look of anguish, so I let her hand go. "Don't let it happen again." I said so quietly so that only she could hear, and stalked off to the designated table I had been heading to before I got tripped. No food today. Oh well.

As I sat, I looked over to those that must be watched. And scowled a little. Why could'nt they all be in a place with mature people, instead of a school with stupid teenagers that lived off of making others lives' a misery.

One of them was looking at me. She looked elfin in appearance, with short black hair, and she looked so short, that I probably towered over her. And that was saying something, 'cause I was pretty short myself.

She practically beamed at me. It was the first smile that I had gotten from any one that day. It made my whole day just that bit more manageable. Not.

Still, it was nice to get a smile, I suppose.

You may have noticed, Im sarcastic, and _very_ un-optimistic. Well done eagle eye.

The elfin girl sat next to a guy with honey-blond hair, he looked tall and lean. The small girl held his hand on the table. Obviously together.

Sat across from them, were obviously another couple. The female was sat in the lap of the guy. She was the cliche fantasy to every guys dream. Golden hair, perfect skin, curvy. Figures. The guy was very muscular, with dark brown, short curly hair.

Lastly, sat next to muscles, was a guy who looked to be the youngest, because he looked very boyish. His hair was sort of bronze coloured, and just long enough that it was falling into his eyes.

They were all beautiful. But they always are, when they're vampires.

The bell went, signalling the end of lunch.

I grabbed my bag, and lifted myself out of my seat with a small huff.

On to Biology._ On to pergatory._

**Hmm. I think that was okay, but I'll let you guys decide. Sorry about the length of the chapter, I'll try make 'em longer in future :)**

**ON WITH THE REVIEWS! :D ...please?**


	2. I like sniffing you

**A/n: Hello again. Twice in one day? I know right. Im liking this story ;D**

**Warning****, this story will have alot of swearing and such, so if your offended by the F bomb, leave now. Thanks.**

**Thanks for checking this story out, who ever you are :) Leave review next time? I'd appreciate it, I would love to hear your views and such. K Im done.**

**LETS ROLL!**

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face  
Oh the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear  
Oh just stop right there  
I think that weve got something here_

_Staplegunned - The Spill Canvas_

When I walked into the room that I only found because I had a small map of the school - if you could call it a map, really, it was a disgrace - I realized that there was only one seat left in the entire room. At the back. Next to one of the vamps.

_How could my day get any better?_

I walked to the seat, glad that everyone was too busy gossiping about other people to notice I had walked in. I scraped out my stool, trying to annoy people on purpose, and sat down. I looked over to the vampire to see which one I had been landed with, and it turned out to be the youngest guy with bronze hair. I was going to call him Bronzie. It worked for him.

He looked a little dazed, so I thought I would be kind or polite or whatever the fuck you call it, and asked him if he was okay.

I nudged him. "Hey, you alright?" I asked, searching his face for a reaction.

He snapped his head to look at me, and I noticed for the first time that his eyes appeared to be golden, not red. Atleast he didn't hunt humans. That would make my job easier.

"Urm," He cleared his throat, "Yeah, yes, I mean, Im fine," He said, smiling at me goofily.

_Oookay. Warning, warning, weirdo alert!_

I sort of grimaced/smiled at him, a bit freaked out. Whatever made him happy.

Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, I assumed, walked in then, looking just as tired as I felt. Instead of asking me to stand up and introduce myself, he just said, "Welcome Isabella." That was it.

_What a guy. I might actually like _one_ teacher at this crappy school._

It was a theory lesson, taking notes. I knew nearly all of this crap already, so I mostly just doodled on my paper.

I suddenly realized that the room smelt differant than the rest of the school had all day. Must have something to do with the ice-cube sat next to me.

"You draw beautifully." Said a quiet voice next to me. I jumped a little.

I turned my head a little to see Bronzie looking at my doodlings. I sure as hell would'nt call them beautiful. They were just doodles.

"Urhm thanks, they're just doodles. Nothing special." I said, looking away quickly from his golden eyes. "I think they're beautiful, among other things..." He trailed off.

If I didnt know any better, he was either complimenting me, or just hitting on the new girl for a joke. Or he could be just saying he found things beautiful. Could be anything.

"Riiight. Okay whatever you say-" I stopped mid-sentence, because it looked like he was sniffing my hair. Trying to be inconspicuous.

"Dude, are you sniffing my hair?" I said in a frantic whisper, since Banner was still trying to teach.

"No," He said too quickly, with a small grimace on his face from the fact that he'd been caught. I looked at him increduously, "It sure as hell looked like you were."

He looked away briefly, then looked back at me with a sheepish grin. I smiled a little. It was kinda' cute. I leaned towards him a little, sniffed him, then leaned back.

He smealt pretty good. Huh.

"What do I smell like?" I said, looking up through my eyelashes at him. He swallowed audibly, and his lips parted.

"Strawberries, and ugh, vanilla. Really good." He stuttered. I smirked a little. I looked away to carry on with my doodles. "What about me?" He said suddenly. I looked up at him, confused. "What?" I said, perplexed.

"What do I smell like?" He said with a crooked smile. Nice.

"Ugh, well, Im not sure. Cinnamon? Like spicy apples or some shit like that. Good, I would say." I said, unsure. He nodded discreetly, smirking a little.

The bell went then, for the last class of the day. Gym. Yay.

Mr. Banner, bless him, was trying to get my fellow class mates to listen so he could set an assignement. He stopped people from walking out just before they could escape from the homework.

"Right everyone, since its a monday, this weeks assignment will be fun, but when aren't they?" He asked, getting sarcastic mumbles from everyone. "Anyway, I would like you to pair up with your lab partner and create a 3D model of a plant cell. You have until next monday to finish. The winning pair will both receive a prize if they win. Goodluck!" He finished with an enthusiastic clap of his hands then shooed everyone out.

Fucking great. _Build a 3D model of a fucking plant cell. With Bronzie._

As I walked off to Gym in an even worse mood than I was already, something cold grabed my elbow. I quickly spun around, to come face to face with Bronzie. I stumbled back, not expecting him to be all up in my face.

"Ughm hey, seems like we're partners for the 3D cell model thing. Atleast I didn't get paired with one of those idiots," He said, gesturing to a boy I now knew as Mike Newton, and a boy called ErikYorkie, having a burping contest, it would appear, in the middle of the corridor.

Mature.

I looked back to Bronzie, and smirked. "How do you know that _I'm_ not an idiot?"

He looked bewildered, then just looked at me for a moment, before saying, "You just don't seem like one?" It was of a question, than a statement.

I nodded once, slowly. "Well, okay, but I have to go to Gym now, so I'll see you." I said, half waving at him.

"Sure, see you." He turned and stalked down the corridor, with a small smirk on his face. I found myself staring at his arse as he went.

_Shit._

**Ha. Poor Bella, will she never get a break? Probaly not. **

**Until next time. **

**Review? **


	3. Gym and the walk home

**A/n: Hey. Saddened by the amount of reviews. But life goes on.**

**This story is just for fun, but I'd like to know thoughts and crap like that :)**

**LETS ROLL! **

Gym. I can't wait for it.

As I slowly strolled down the corridor - I was in no rush - I slowly started to realize that I had been basically _flirting_ with Bronzie nearly the whole hour. I didn't even know his fucking name.

_Fuck it._

There weren't any rules saying I couldn't, so why not? As long as I did what was needed, if it needed to be done at all, then it would be all fine.

Im such a genius.

"Oof" I huffed, as some bastard hit me in the head with one of the netballs. It knocked me onto my arse.

I decided to just sit there for a while, because hey, they didn't exactly need me. I was just an obstacle. So I sat and watched people being hit and others screaming at thier team mates when they didn't catch the ball, when suddenly, a big meaty hand appeared infront of me.

"Need a hand up kiddo?" I looked up to see muscles. I really needed to learn these guys' names. I took his hand gratefully. "Ur, thanks...?"

"Emmett. The names Emmett. And that amazing women over there is Rosalie, my better half," He said with a wolfish grin, pointing his thum out to the curvy blonde who was currently taking out someones face with a ball. She seems friendly.

When she heard her name she looked up and started walking over to us.

"Hey, Bella." she said, glancing at me warily.

"Oh, hey."

"Nice one with Mallory at lunch, the look on her face. Total Kodak moment."

"Mallory?" I questioned, 'cause who the hell was that?

Rosalie looked at me as if I was stupid. "You know, about the only person you reacted with at lunch? Thats Lauren Mallory." She said, eyeing her group of cronies sat on the bleachers.

So, the bitch finally has a name.

"Yeah, well she's been giving me crap all day, and when she tripped me, I just wanted to slap her. But how did you even see that?" I asked, just to make them a little edgy. If they were ordinary humans they wouldn't have been able to see the slight pressure increase I had put on Mallory's hand.

They both looked nervous for a few seconds, before Emmett spoke, "Well we have _very_ good eyesight. You know how it is."

No. I didn't know how it was. That didn't even make sense, if Im being honest.

"Riiiiight. Thanks for the chat, your about the only ones who have even _tried_ to talk to me today-" _apart from Bronzie _-"but I gotta go er, go get changed." I said, and turned to walk away before they could say anymore.

Walking home sucked arse. Especially in the_ fucking rain._ It put me in a mood that was to be feared.

I wouldv'e let Charlie get me a car of some sort, but didn't want him spending his own money.

Charlie was kind of my adoptive father. He knew what I was and what I was destined to do, and didn't have a problem. I had been left on his door step when I was still in diapers, because my leaders felt he was just right for the job. The job being to look after an immortal destined to protect the human race.

As I sloshed angrily through the puddles I noticed a silver car slow to a crawl by my side, matching my pase. I looked up to see Bronzie looking out his window. Great. I didn't need this right now. I just wanted to be home.

"Want a ride home? You might get a cold."

_Yeah right._

"No." I said stubbornly, as I carried on walking down the never ending road.

He looked at me increduosly. "Come on, you'll get home quicker," he said in a persuasive voice.

I looked at him, unsure. "What actually is your name?" I asked spontaniously.

"Edward, now get in the car before I drag you into it." He said, trying to be threatening.

_Im shaking in my fucking boots._

He stopped the car totally, waiting for me to climb in. I looked at the car unsure, but decided that it_ would_ get me home quicker.

I climbed in, awkwardly shifting in my seat 'til I was comfortable, and snapped my seatbelt in. "Thanks for the ride Eddie," I said, smirking.

"Don't call me Eddie please, it annoys me."

_I'll call you Eddie if I want._ I decided to annoy him.

"Sure thing, _Eddie_," I said patronisingly. I looked over to him and saw a glint of annoyance in his golden eyes.

He looked back towards the road, and revved the engine. He started at a slow pace, but gradually built speed. I'd be home in no time.

We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to talk about.

_Awkward._

"Sooo, what music you got in here?" I said, eyeing the CD player. He looked sideways at me, not turning away from the road. "Just some classical, im not sure if you'd like it." He said, turning his eyes back to the road.

How _annoying. _I hated when people did that, presumed.

"Hey, dont presume to know shit about me, you barely even know me, apart from the fact that you think I smell like strawberry's and vanilla, so shut the hell up." I said angrily, hating that he did that.

"O...kay. Go ahead, turn it on." He said shakily, shocked by my out burst.

I nodded slowly, turning my attention to the CD player. I switched it on, and found that he had been listening to_ Claire De Lune_. I liked that one.

I smiled to myself, and lent back and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, we were driving down my street. Conveniant.

"Thanks for the ride Edward. Ur, see you tomorrow, I guess?" I said, hopping out of his car.

"Yes, you most certainly will, he said before driving away.

_Weird._

**Yes well, the end to another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Lol :D There are people adding to favs and story alert... but hardly anyone reviewing ):**

**Take the time to review please, I will be so grateful. Thankyou.**

**xx**


End file.
